Romeo and Juliet: Ouran Style
by Twilight-san
Summary: Ruka Hayashi just an ordinary girl until she picked as for a scholarship. Her choices Ouran or Lobelia? Watch as his girl goes from normal to crazy. Along with adventure, comedy and romance. As well as dealing with the Host Club but as well as the Zuka club. Watch as this tom-boy falls for the stoic type or will he falls for her? Read to find out more.
1. Scholarship transfer?

**Hey, Hey, Hey, Greeting and Salutations readers, I Twilight-san am here to bring you my first story. Being my first story please don't hate. But pls leave comments if you feel it has something wrong or if you really like it. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Form Of Ouran High School Host Club due tocopyrite. Only my OC's I due own. Any way let's begin.**

Regular talking "…"

_ Innner thoughts "…"_

Lobelia Academy a place for maidens, by maidens and taught by maidens. From classes to clubs, to sports and academics; it is a true place for females and only females. Especially its well-known and notorious club; the Zuka Club. For one it would be a true dream come true, but for me it's a hell of a nightmare. How rude of me, I have not introduced myself. My name is Hayashi ,Ruka, but everyone calls me Ruka and unfortunately I attend Lobelia Academy. I'm 5'8" tall, long pin straight black hair, and blue eyes. Before I go on let me tell you I did have a choice before coming here but…, wait let's go back about two months ago before I attended this hell hole so you have a better understanding.

** ~ Flashback about 2 months ago ~**

** At School**

The bell rung finishing midway through the day at school. **(A/N: Shibuya High School my old school before I left for Lobelia Academy)** "Ruka-chan," two people yelled toward me. "Ren, Hana," I yelled back and waving my arm out getting their attention. Hana my best and annoying friend. She's kind, sweet, and a really good friend when she wants to be but, at other times she can be a bit annoying by her way of teasing and taunting others including me. **(A/N:You'll learn later why)**. "We were thinking how bout we do some karaoke after school," Hana said. "Yeah it would so much fun," Ren pitched in. Ren another best friend of mine. She is kind, pretty and sometimes an air head, but we love her anyway. "Sure how bout we meet at..." I was cut off by the loud speaker going off. "Hayashi, Ruka to the principal's office, Hayashi, Ruka to the principal's office thank you," the louder speaker went off with a click. I sighed, "We'll talk later about it gotta go kay?" Sure no problem they both agreed. "By the way did you get into trouble again," Hana said with a quirk smirk. "You're always getting into trouble Ruka-chan," Ren said. "It's not my fault!" I retorted. "Boys are just stupid and perverted," I clearly stated putting my nose in the air and turning away. At the moment I felt from behind me two hands around my breasts. GAHH! I let out a small scream. I hate when you do that I glared at Hana. "Aww come on you now I'm just teasing you, plus it's the reason why you say guys are pervert due to your assets," she said. I quickly retorted by covering my chest. "It's not my fault, I blame genetics," I said blushing. "Is that what you got in trouble again Ruka-chan?" Ren questioned. _He had it coming to him_, I looked away feeling guilty. But to answer their question it yes. Both my friends only groaned knowing the outcome already. "Well anyway I catch you later better go the principle's office before I get into any more trouble then I'm already in," I said walking away. "Kay, kay catch you later and tells us happened," they shouted running to their next class.

There I was walking to the principal's office due to my recent fight. I can't blame it boys are stupid and perverted. First off the guy started hitting on me, then I walked away rejecting him. Finally he had the nerve to touch me I felt a hand rub against my bottom. I blushed deep red, turned sharp leg sweeped his leg and kicked the rest of him straight into the nearby wall. Personally I felt good, but in the long run it usually got me into a lot of trouble. Now, here I am standing in front of the principal's office. I sighed grab the door knob; turned and entered. Hello I asked entering the room. "Can I help you?" said the secretary. "Yes I'm Hayashi, Ruka," I said clearly. Ah, please go in the principal is waiting she said monotone.

"Hello?" I poked my head in. Hayashi-san, come in, come the principle jestered. "Yes sir," I said while sitting down. "Now Hayashi-san do you know why you are here?" he said sounding concerned. "Ahh…," _Calm down, calm down you're not in trouble, you're not in trouble._"No?" I stated while shaking my head. "Well you see there is a situation concerning you that is why I have called you down," he said calmly. _I'm in trouble; I'm in trouble, Crap I'm in trouble! _I was felt sweat down my spine. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I almost jumped out of my seat. "Ah they're here," the principal said with a smile. _Who's here? _I thought. I turned my head and saw two figures come in, one being a man and another a woman. Hayashi-san I like you too meet, Souh, Yuzuru, chairman of Ouran Academy and Hara, Cho of Lobelia Academy. **(A/N: Don't know the chairwoman's name for Lobelia so im just going make it up? okay?)** _Okay relax, just smile and you'll get thought this_. I let out a small breath. "It's a pleasure to meet you," I said with a smile as I tilted my head to the side. They blinked…., then blinked again. "You're coming with me!" they both yelled out as they grabbed either side of my arms. HUH?! At that moment, I was befuddled, two grown adults fighting over me like some sort of toy; one yanking on my arm and the other doing the same on my other arm. Ahem said the principal clearing his throat and getting our attention. "As you can see Hayashi-san I nominated you for both of their scholarship programs the principal," said calmly. You after all are one of my best students; in grades, sports and club activates, I couldn't pick a better student. I blushed red and smiled feeling proud. "Butt..." I let out a small sound. Please my princess, as you can see I was astonished to hear of such a bright and strong person such as yourself and thought what better to have such an honor person among Ouran's finest student. If you could please come to Ouran we would be honor with your presence. Souh-sama said with grace. "Umm…," I was curious. Suddenly he got pushed aside. Oh please my lovely maiden, please choose Lobelia Academy. We ashore ourself that someone like yourself is more fitting and strong-willed lady to attention our school. Plus we'll throw in our uniform in as well, Hara-sama said with a smile. "Ahh…," I was about to say. "Oh please consider Ouran, we will also have a uniform ready for you when you come in," Souh-sama said presenting a rose. _This is kind of hard I need more time to think,_ thought feeling myself getting dizzy. "Souh-sama, Hara-sama please," the principal said getting everyone to settle down.

_What am I going to do?_ I thought. "Well Hayashi-san what will be your answer?" the principal asked. _Relaxand breath._ "I'm sorry principal-sama, Souh-sama, and Hara-sama, but if I could have a little more time to think about it and discuss it with my parents I think I will come up with a final decision," I said rationally. Excellent well said like a true princess Souh-sama said. No, a true lady would say, Hara-sama said. They both glared at each other not giving up. I merely sweat dropped. Of course but please come up with your decision by tomorrow that is the dead and please take this form so your parents can fill it out as well my principal said. "Of course," I said getting up and leaving. I closed the door behind me and walked to my next class. _I can't believe I got chosen plus I didn't get into trouble. _I sighed._ Maybe Hana and Ren can help me choose._ I walked away with shrugged shoulders.

**~After School~**

WHAT?! They both shouted at me. Calm down you two, you're making a scene. We went for a quick bite for ice cream on our way home. "Ouran Academy, the Ouran Academy! It's one the best high schools in Japan," Hana said. "As well as Lobelia that's crazy," Ren stated. Well they want me to choose I said. "You have to go Ouran it's one of the best." Hana said. "So is Lobelia but it's Ru-Ru-chan choice," Ren said while taking a lick off her ice cream. "But which do I choose, I need help, come on help me," I whined. Okay, Okay we'll help. "First off we'll have to go with what your strengths are," Ren said. And they are?, I began to question. "A-student, archery and material arts master, and the most popular girl in school due to you're…." I stop and glared at her, "If you say assets, I will beat you with your own ice cream." Besides I'm no master, Im good but, not that good. "Okay, okay I won't and who are you kidding the last guy you took down was huge," Hana said finishing her ice cream. "So which one are you going to choose?" Ren asked. I don't know I was hoping you guys would help me out on that. "Well that's easy, all girl school or co-ed, it's not that hard," Hana said sarcastically. "Ha, ha, ha very funny it's not that easy especially with my dad," I said finishing my ice cream n tossing away the napkin. "Oh yeah, I forgot your dad is that dad," Ren said. Exactly and knowing him I'll be in Lobelia for sure. "Aren't you forgetting the most important thing that can change his mind," Hana said smiling. Sports and a good meal, I asked. "NO!" they shouted getting mad at me. "Mom's the greatest thing to us and tell guys who's right and wrong," they said together smiling. Now that you said that I feel a lot better. "So…," said Ren. "So, what?" I asked. "Are you going to choose Ouran or Lobelia?" they ask excited. Okay I want to go to Ouran. "YEAH," they screamed. Ow my ears. We taught u so well. Yeah, yeah see you guys tomorrow. Got to talk to my parents about the scholarship seeya. Seeay they shouted back.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. It only gets juicer from here. If you have any comments, ideas, etc. just click that comment and like button. An I'll see what I can do.**

**Again I hope you guys like and smash that like button. Spoiler: Next chapter Scholarships and Parents. What will happened when she tells her parents? Especially her dad? Stay tune folks.**

**Ruka: Hey I don't need it to go that far especially with dad he's nutz.**

**Me: To bad and besides you're my OC so deal with it.**

**Ruka: Dang it, When those hosts finally get into here im going make them torture you.**

**Me: Ha, its my story so whatever there gonna due its not gonna work so ha.**

**Ruka: Damn it!**


	2. Transfer: Parents say Yes or NO?

**Hey, Hey, Hey, Greeting and Salutations readers, I Twilight-san am here to bringing you another chapter. BTW the imagine is mine and forgot to type in the slight language within my story also it ad another title but i had to change it because my pc got buggy. Any-who pls leave comments if you feel it has something wrong or if you really like it. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Form Of Ouran High School Host Club due to copy rite. Only my OC's I due own. Any way shall we continue.**

Regular talking "…"

_ Innner thoughts "…"_

** Last time on Remo and Juliet: Ouran Style….. _Now that you said that I feel a lot better. "So…," said Ren. "So, what?" I asked. "Are you going to choose Ouran or Lobelia?" they ask excited. Ok I want to go to Ouran. "YEAH," they screamed. Ow my ears. We taught u so well. Yeah, yeah see you guys tomorrow. Got to talk to my parents about the scholarship seeya. Seeay they shouted back._**

Mom, Dad I'm home I shouted. In the kitchen hun my mom called back. "Where is my lovely daughter," my dad flinging himself onto me. "My lovely daughter," he said cooing and rubbing his chick with mine. "Honey, release our daughter so she can help prepare the dinner table," my mom called. Dad, mom said release. "NO I'm not letting go of my darling baby girl!" He gripped on harder onto me. _Dads what are you gonna do right. _Sorry dad but, I have no choice. I kicked behind his right leg, and took his left arm and flipped him over in one clean sweep. OMFPHH dad landed with a thud. "That's my girl," hugging me again. "If she's a girl then I'm a master," a voice behind me called out. "Ha, Ha, very funny dragon boy," I said to Ryuu my little brother. Finally hearing loud footsteps coming into the living area. "I said preparing dinner help now," a dark aura inveiling my mother. Yes, Dear, Yes Mom, we scattered to set the dining room table. Trust me you don't want to get my mom pissed. Finally dinner was ready and we were feasting. **  
**

"So how was everyone's day?" dad asked. "Mine went well the flower shop was booming we had a lot of orders today," my mom said. "Really, for whom," I asked. "Some type of Club? A Host Club?" my mom stated. Really, that's weird I said with an arched eyebrow. "Young lady I never want you going to a place like that ever," said my dad looking stern. Okay whatever you say dad. He pinched my chick, I retort by kicking his shin. "Why does daughter hate me," he said almost crying. "You taught her material arts dear, this is your punishment," my mom stated clearly while winking at me. I grinned at her because she was always on my side and besides who would have thought a male material artist to be overly protected of his daughter when he himself taught her. "I got an A on my report on martial arts," my brother said. "Good job champ," my dad said. "Nice job," I said. "What about you Ruka, anything interesting happen today?" my mom looked over at me. "I have an announcement," I said questioning myself. My parents and brother looked at me worrying. "It's not bad ... this time," I said. They all let out a mushroom cloud for reassurance. "What happened this time Ruka," both my parents asked curiously. _Okay you get in trouble a couple times and they blame you forever._

"No, good news this time I won a scholarship," I said proudly. "Oh that's wonderful hunny," my mom said hugging me. So, which one my dad asked. "Umm..," I was trying to make it convincing. "Someone staling," my brother sung. "Which one," my dad said starting to get annoyed. "Ouran Academy or Lobelia Academy," I said. WHAT! they all shouted. _Was it something I said?_ "That's great hunny we are so proud my parents," said smushing me together. "But there a small snag," I said dragging the g. "What's the snag," Ryuu said arching his brow. besides questioning how I got into just good schools. "I have to pick which one," I stated. My parents looked at each other and then back at me. "So...," they said. "So... What," I said. "Which one do you want to go to?" they asked. "I was thinking Ouran because they have a wider circle and it would look better on my applications for colleges. At that very moment I opened a can of worms. "NO, No, No, No and NO!," said my father. "Huh?!, Why not," I asked looking pissed. "Because there are too many boys and I won't allow any of them near my daughter," he said angrily. Hunny don't you think your being dramatic my mother said. "Yeah I agree dad," Ryuu said "What!, I imagine you saying that my dear but my own son, why?" asked looking concerned. "I'm curious as well, why would my little brother help me, and what could you possible get of this outcome?" I asked. "Can't I do something nice for my onee-san," he said smiling. No I bunted stated. Your trying and get something out of it or from me, so what do you want Ryuu-chan. Don't call me chan he said angrily. Fine, fine just tell me what you want. My father was gaining a mental tick on his fore head by the boiling anger inside him. "We didn't teach you childern to bargain and especially with family," he shouted. "We're not bargaining, we having a friendly wager," we stated calmly. My father threw himself onto the floor, and mumbled what did I to deserve such children he while wiping. "Now, now will you two stop this," my mother said. Fine, fine, Ryuu and I agreed. Now is there anything we need to sign for this scholarship transferred my mother asked. Oh yeah I stated running to my backpack and getting the form. "Here it is," I said, giving her the form. "Alright I'll sign it," my mother said. "Really!" I asked my mother excitedly. Best Mom Ever, I shouted grabbing hold of her and hugging her. Alright, alright, go clean up and rest both of you got a busy day tomorrow she said. Yes mom both me and my brother said. I'll finish writing out the form tomorrow morning; come along dear my mother said. Yes dear my father said forcing himself up and following her.

**~Around Midnight~**

**Yuu's POV**

The clock stuck twelve, everyone was already sleeping soundlessly. I crept downstairs and found the form my wife did not finish. I got a pen from the counter draw and finished the form. Lobelia Academy. "There all done," I said smiling with pride. My daughter will thank me someday, grinning to myself. "Husband," my wife said cold and demonic. "Haru please calm down, I'm doing this for Ruka's sake," I said trying to calm her down. "She won't like what you've done, and blame you for this," she said making it sound worse for myself. "I know, I know but when she's in college and meets a cute boy her age than she'll thank me," I said with certainly. "When morning comes all hell will break lose," Haru said monotone. "I know dear but please forgive me I know what's best for her," I said looking more fatherly. My wife merely walked back upstairs giving me time to think. Shit, she's right all hell is gonna break loose. I began sweating.

**~The Next Morning~**

**Back to Ruka's POV**

'Rrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggggg!' Mmmhhhh... I groaned while trying to get up and turn off my alarm. I got up and went straight for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, took a nice long bath and got dressed up in my school uniform. "Good Morning," I said to my family. Mornin, everyone responded. So mom did you finished signing my form I asked. She glared at my father and he gave a kelp. I looked down at the form. DAD!Iyelled. I felt fire surrounding me and my mother and brother hold on to me. Let me at him, let me at him! Dad you're so gonna get it I was pissed off. **(A/N: Wouldn't you be?)** "I told you dear," my mom said bluntly. Ruka, look on the bright side, my father said with a sweaty brow. What bright said, I sounded bitter. "NO boys being perverted, no lustful gaze, you'll be perfectly fine and safe," Dad I said calmly. You taught me to fight and defend, and also how to use weapons tell me how I wouldn't be safe? I questioned him. Just look at it this way Ruka you'll get more friends Ryuu said. See my father said, a bunch of new girlfriends all just waiting for you so you won't be lonely without Hana, and Ren. "Don't agree with dad right now he's the enemy I yelled at my brother. "Fine, fine, you win," he said backing up. "You will thank me later for this," my father said walking up to me looking stern and fatherly. He hugged me and hugged him back. Thanks for the opportunity dad I said coldly. Now go get ready for school. Yes sir as I walked away.

See that turned out nicely my father said as I was upstairs. My brother and mother both deflated. I married an idiot my mother groaned. Yes but he's your idiot mother, my brother said. I got my bag and walked out the front door. Seeya later I said. Have a good day, and be careful they called back. I was half way to school complaining and groaning because of my dad. When all of a sudden a loud noise and me falling on my face. Yahoo said Ren sitting on my back while im face first into the side walk. "Hello Ren," I said emotionless. "What's wrong you seem down," she said stating the obvious. I don't want to talk about it I said putting my nose up in the air while getting up. "Aww come on tell me," she said. No was all I said till we continued walking. Come on or I'll get Hana-chan to grab your breasts again she sung. You wouldn't dare I glared at her. That split second I felt something against my chest. AHHHH! I yelped. Ha Ha Ha a girl giggled. I hate you so much I glared at Hana. "Aww how'd you know it was me," she said smiling. You're the only girl I know who would do that I said bitterly. From that we walked the remainder to school in silence. "So…," Hana said. "So, what," I said. "Did your parents let you go to Ouran," she asked getting excited. "No," I bluntly said. They stopped and yelled WHY NOT? Because of my idiot of a father I said bluntly. Ahhhh they both agreed on what that meant. So you're going to Lobelia Ren asked. Yeah unfortunately I said looking down. "Look on the bright side," Hana teased. What bright side I asked getting angry. "You're still going to an elite school," she said. I guess your right I said. _Not_. "And who knows maybe you'll go to Ouran for a field trip or something," Ren said happy. Yeah she got a point Hana said. _Maybe?_ Don't worry to much we're still here if you need us they both looked at me and laugh. I laugh along with them. They're right who knows maybe it'll be good right?

******Who knows? Wait a sec, I do know LOL Next chap coming soon, stay in touch. Also here is a list of Ruka family. **

******Haru, Hayashi: Mother, Wife and Florist/Owner of the Jade Garden. Mrs Hayashi has long brown hair and blue eyes, she has a lovely figure as well large chest. fyi d-cup.**

******Yuu, Hayashi: Father, Husband and Material Artist. He has short black hair, and black eyes he's 6'3", well built and stern except when his daughter is around he goes into father/proctective mode. **

******R********yuu Hayashi: Son, and pain in the Ass Little Brother. Age 14. He has short brown hair and black eyes. Built, and while having a goofy/stern look on his face.**

**Ruka: I don't like the sound of this ending.**

**Me: To bad it can only get juicier from here Mwah ha ha ha ha**

**Ruka: stop that you're scaring the fans and viewers**

**Me: Sorry but pls like and comment pls I need viewer, PLS, BIG PUPPY DOG EYES 3.**

**Ruka: Sorry but that only works on Honey-sempai.**

**Me: AH Ha**

**Ruka: Oh no…**

**Me: For all viewers and fans right now can eat with the one and only Honey sempai. Ta-da**

**Honey-sempai: HI Everyone. He he. 3**

**Ruka: YOU can't do that! Kyoya cant even do that.**

**Me: To bad already did haha hope you like, fav and comment pls Im begging**

**Stick around for the next chapter to find out the first day of Lobelia Academy for Ruka, Seeya.**


End file.
